Special 50 Followers and Favorites
by Penstar1331
Summary: This is a special (now two-shot series) to all my followers and to everyone who has favored me. I want to say thank you and god bless.
1. Chapter 1

**First Date**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I have been slacking in my writing, for summer break so far I have been pretty busy, and not filling like myself. I've also been reasontly going over my other works so far, that have keeping me busy. Next Friday for sure I will be posting up five or three chapters up to my other stories.**

 **Anyway I wanted to put up a special one shot for having 50 Followers on** _ **Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story-New Beginnings.**_ **It has mean so much to me that you guys still keep up with this story, and my other works. I want to thank you for all the reviews, and the helpful criticism. On the next few chapters I will be putting some up some the reviews, and more thank you's. I love you guys so much thank you again, Have A GREAT SUMMER!**

 **And ounce again sorry for miss spelled words and bad grammar. I do not own OHSHC.**

First Date

Today was Tamaki's and Haruhi's daughter Yui's, first date, and Tamaki was not happy. "Why must our daughter go on this date?" whined Tamaki. "No I forbid it!"

"Tamaki come on, she's only 14, I think she will be okay," said Haruhi. "And besides you know who she is going out with, she is going out Kinta Hitachin; you know Kaoru's son, one of our best friend's kids."

"I know that is one of the points! She is going out with one of the off springs of those two devil twins," said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Tamaki, they are your friends, and remember Kaoru is the more rational of the two. Besides I trust Kinta with our daughter," said Haruhi.

"But…" said Tamaki.

"And don't forget your first impression with my father," said Haruhi.

At that Tamaki went to his emo corner. Haruhi was about to say something when Shima came into the room telling them that Kinta had just arrived. At that Tamaki imedaly stood up looking very serious.

"Hello Mrs. Suoh, Mr. Suoh I'm here to pick up your daughter," said Kinta when he entered the room, with a rose in his hands.

"Hello Kinta, you know you don't have to speak in formalities like that, right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah well my dad said that I should since I would be dealing with him," said Kinta pointing at a fuming Tamaki.

"Yes Haruhi, let him," said Tamaki, glaring at the boy. "So young man, where do you plan to take my daughter tonight?"

"I was planning to take her to the movies, and then if it's not too late I was thinking of a walk," said Kinta.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Haruhi.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDING ME! HARUHI DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TEENAGERS DO AT MOVIES!" shouted Tamaki.

"Tamaki relax I'm sure Kinta will be a perfect gentleman on this date, right?" said Haruhi, giving Kinta a serious look. Kinta actually felt a little scared at Haruhi for a moment.

"Um yes ma'am," said Kinta sounding a little shaky.

Finally Shima came into the room telling them that Yui was ready. When Yui walked to the door everyone gasped. Yui was wearing a nice pink dress with matching pink sandles. Her brown hair was put into a side braid, with a pink flower at the end.

"So how do I look?" asked Yui?

"Honey you look beautiful," said Haruhi.

Tamaki looked at her and started to tear up a bit. "My little girl is grown into a beautiful young woman," said Tamaki.

"You look Wow," said Kinta. Tamaki and Haruhi just looked at him, while Yui blushed a little.

"Thanks Kinta. Should we go?" asked Yui.

"Not yet," said Tamaki. "First some rules." Yui just ground.

"Come on dad, we will be late for our movie if we don't go," said Yui.

"Your father is right honey, but there is just one main rule really, and that is to be back by curfew," said Haruhi.

"WHAT?" said Tamaki?

"Tamaki I explained the rules earlier for Yui, and I'm sure Kaoru did the same thing," said Haruhi.

"Yeah my dad told me all the rules before I left," said Kinta.

"There you see, now you kids go have fun," said Haruhi.

"But not too much fun," said Tamaki as the kids headed out. "Are you sure we shouldn't have gone with them?" asked Tamaki.

"No, like I said, I think we can trust our daughter to make the right choices," said Haruhi rapping her arms around her husband.

"Hmm" said Tamaki. "I guess you're right," giving his wife a kiss.

"Eww," they heard two voices give. One belonged to their nine year old son, and the other belonged to their five year old daughter.

Haruhi just scooped up her little girl, "Well at least you want have to worry about this one getting into boys for a long time, but we only have short time before this one gets into girls."

"Yes well I guess I can live with that," said Tamaki. "It's just so hard to watch our children grow up.

At the movies, Yui and Kinta were standing in line to get their tickets. "So what movie are we going to see?" asked Yui.

"We are going to see _Alice through the Looking Glass_ ," said Kinta.

"Oh wow, I've been wanting wanting to go see that movie," said Yui.

After they had gotten their tickets and their snacks they headed to their theater. Not too long a group of older boys came in and sat two rows behind them; luckily for them the movie hadn't started yet, because the boys were being loud.

"Man I hope those guys shut up when the movie starts," said Kinta.

"Yeah, but for now just ignore them," said Yui.

Kinta just smiled at her before his smile faded. "I will be right back, I have to go back to the bathroom," said Kinta. "Do you think you will be okay for now?"

"Yeah I will be okay," said Yui.

Before Kinta left he made a quick glare towards the group of guys before he left. When he left one the guys had finally noticed Yui sitting by herself, "Hey guys look at that chick." The boy wasn't too loud were Yui couldn't hear him.

"Yeah she is pretty cute," said one of the other guys. "Why don't you go invite her to sit with us, she looks alone?" The guy had clearly not seen her date earlier.

"Yeah go for it man," said another guy.

"Okay I will," said the first guy. Yui was just snacking on some popcorn when she turned around to see some strange guy seated next to her. "Hey there beautiful, what's a girl like you sitting alone for?"

"I'm not alone, my date will be back any moment, so could you please move," said Yui feeling a bit uncofterable.

"Well I bet this guy isn't nearly as good looking as me," said the guy.

"Well I would have to disagree with you on that level," said Yui with a smile.

"I bet I could prove you wrong," said the guy wrapping his arm around her.

Yui was about to say something when Kinta came and grabbed the guy by the collar. "What the heck do you think you are doing jerk," said Kinta fuming flames. "Why were you putting your arms on my girl?"

"What do you mean your girl, punk? I was just giving her a few better options," said the guy smugly.

"Well obviously you don't know who she is or who I am for that matter," said Kinta smirking.

"Well then tell me punk who you are then," said the guy.

"Well for starters she is Suoh Yui, daughter of the Chairman Suoh Tamaki and also head of many hotels and a few restrounts, and the daughter of one the best lawyers in all Japan, Suoh Haruhi.," said Kinta.

"So what makes you think you are in her leag," said the guy.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm in her leag, only because she is two beautiful for words, but I'm Hitachin Kinta, Hitachin Kaoru's son, one of the famous fashion designers," said Kinta.

"Fashion designer? Then you are out of her leag," said the guy laughing. You could hear the rest of those guys laughing. "I'm surprised you even like girls. If what you are saying is true, then a girl like her needs a man, not a sissy."

"What you think you are a better man than he is," said Yui in an outburst. "Kinta is a nice sweet guy, and even if we weren't going out he would never try to still someone else's date from them. Now sir if you don't go sit back down in your group I will call security, and I know for a fact that some of them have been trained at the Huninozuka Dojos before."

At that the guy and Kinta just stared at her, before the young man went back to his seat. You could hear his friends teasing him from the back, "You got burn."

"Thanks for helping me," said Yui as she put her hand on Kinta's hand.

"No problem, I'm just sorry I left you alone, never again.

Yui just smiled at him, never taking her hand away as Kinta started to hold it. Together the two enjoyed the movie in piece.

After the movie before the two of them left, one of the guys from the group came up to them. "Hey I'm sorry for my buddy, and the rest of my friends."

"It's okay, and thank you for apologizing, even though he should be,'' said Yui.

"Well the fact he was told off by a cute girl like you, I think he learned his lesson," said the guy giving her a wink.

"Thanks," said Kinta pulling her out of the theater.

After the movie Kinta and Yui still had time for a walk, and decided to head to the park.

"So did you enjoy the movie," said Kinta.

"Yeah I did, and I espeashily enjoyed you company tonight," said Yui blushing.

Kinta stopped walking turning to look at Yui. "You really mean it?" asked Kinta.

"Yeah I did," said Yui smiling at him. Kinta just smiled back at her.

"Me too," he said.

For the rest of the walk Kinta and Yui held hands and did not let go, even when they got home to Yui's.

"I had a real good time to night besides you know what," said Yui at the door.

"Yeah me too," said Kinta. "You don't suppose we could go on another anytime soon, do you?"

Yui just blushed and smiled, "Yeah I think we could try this again." Yui gave him a quick kiss on the check before saying good night, and rushed inside.

Kinta just stared at the door in surprise with his hand on his check. When he got in his limo, he could help but have the biggest smile on his face.

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting in the family room, when they noticed Yui had just come home. "Yui how was it?" asked Haruhi.

Haruhi could tell from the smile on her daughter's face it went really well. "It was okay," she said still smiling. "If it's okay, I'm going to bed now."

"Sure honey," said Haruhi.

"Did you see that smile?" said Tamaki panicking. "I'm losing my little girl!"

"Tamaki you are not losing your little girl, because no matter what she will always be your little girl," said Haruhi patting her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you are right," said Tamaki.

Before Tamaki went to bed, he noticed his daughter's door was cracked. When he saw his daughter's reflection smiling and holding her rose, he knew at some point in a distant future he would be walking his daughter down the ale, and he was not happy at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Day**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, might I say, WOW, I never imagend that I would get 50 favors in this story, and I'm getting closer to 100 followers everyday. I am so thankful to all of you who have been following my story "Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings." I know my other stories need the same attention but this story has meant so much to me, and I hope someday to rewrite it and turn it into a novel. Well that's all for now, I do not own OHSHC.**

The Big Day

Haruhi was fixing her daughter's weeding vale, as all their female friends and family were finishing getting ready. "Oh Yui, you look so beautiful, just like your mother," said Anne-Sophie.

"Thank you, grandmother," said Yui. "I can't believe today is the day, I'm finally getting married. It had been seven years since Suoh Yui and Hitachin Kinta went out on their first date. Sure their had been good and bad times, and even at one point they were broken up for a year in Ouran University; but the two, thanks to their friends had brought them back together again. Ever since then they have been together ever since, and to be together always.

"It seem like yesterday since Kinta asked me out, and now I'm becoming his wife," said Yui with a little tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember when he told me he was planning on asking you and help him pick out a ring," said Hikaru's daughter, Haruka, and Kinta's favorite cusin. "I was even more suprised when he told me he would be taking your name, but what can I say besides my dad and uncle, us Hitachin women really things."

"That's right dear," said Mrs. Hitachin. "But the women who marry into our family also help run things, and help to make sure the next generation is just as strong," taking Yui's hands and smiling at her.

"Thank you," said Yui squeezing her hands.

"Hello is everyone ready?" asked Tamaki knocking at the brides sweet.

"Yeah Tamaki everyone is ready," said Haruhi opening the door. "We are just doing last minute tuch-ups."

"Oh that's good, how is..." Tamaki stopped talking as he saw his daughter. She was smiling happily standing between his mother, and the twin's mother. She had on a nice simple flowing dress, her hair was in long curls, and was wearing a white flower crown and white strappy heel sandals. Tamaki had known ever since her first date, she was no longer a little girl but was becoming a young woman; but looking at her now, he still saw his little girl playing dress up playing princess.

"Daddy how do I look?" asked Yui.

" _Daddy how do I look?"_ Tamaki smiled and looked at his daughter, "You look like the happiest woman in the world," said Tamaki. "Can you all give me a moment with my daughter?"

"Sure, we will go ahead and get everyone lined up and settled," said Mrs. Suoh.

"Thank you, mother," said Tamaki as everyone headed to go get ready.

"So what is it dad, what did you want to tell me?" asked Yui.

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you and all that you have done," said Tamaki, taking his daughter's hands. "Me and your mother are so proud of what you have done in life so far in school, with helping your siblings, and starting to help run the family business.

"I always knew since the day you were born that you had the same ambition as your mother, and that you would be the most brilliant and beautiful women in the world. I want you to know that no matter what, you will always be my little girl," said Tamaki. By now both father and daughter had tears in their eyes.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya knocking on the door, "It's time to get started." And so the father and daughter walked out of the room.

As the music started to play, Yu's brides maids started to walk down the ile. First was her friend Suzushima Yuu, next her friend Mistuki Soga, then her sister, Katako, who was a junior brides maid. After Haruka got to her place as maid of honor, The doors again were ounce open again to reveal Yui and Tamaki.

As father and daughter walked down the isle, Kinta could not help but stare at Yui. He could not believe that he would be marrying his childhood friend and high school sweet heart. He had been devastated the day they broke up three years ago, and had made a promise on the day they got back together that he would never let that happen again. He was so nervous that she would say no, but when she said yes he nearly exploded out of happiness. He was ready to start a new life with the woman he loved.

Kaoru looked at his son as he watched his bride walk to him. He was so proud of his son that he found the love of his life at such a young age. He was proud of the strong man that he had become. Sure there were times when he and his cousin would act like him and Hikaru, but just like him Kinta knew when to back off.

Kaoru was also glad that he had taken his advise when the two broke up. He had told his son about the conflicts that he and some of his friends, even his uncle, about Haruhi. He had told him, "could you be happy seeing her with someone else, even if it was your best friend?" After that Kinta got all his friends help, and was ounce again a happy man. Kaoru now knew his son would be happy for a long time.

As her husband walked down the isle with their daughter, Haruhi thanked God that she was hear to see it. For the longest time, she always wondered if she would be around for her daughter's wedding. When Kinta came to her and Tamaki to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage Haruhi smiled at the young man, and placed her hand on Tamaki's, they both looked each other in the eye, and together said, "yes."

Finally Yui and Tamaki had made it too the alter, both with out bursting into tears, well at least Yui did. Tamaki could hardly speak when the preacher asked, "who gives this woman?"

After a blubbery " _her mother and I do_ " Tamaki set down. Ranka gave the big cry baby a hanky.

Now everyone sat, and cried happy tears as the couple said their vows.

Just lie both their parents, they had decided to write down their wedding vows. Kinta was first, "Yui, when we were kids, I always felt a special bond with you. I did not know what it meant at the time, but as we got older I knew it had to be love. Back to our first date, I wanted to make sure I would be the man who could protect you, someone you could lean on, someone to always be on your side. It's because you I know where I want to go in life, and that's wherever you are."

Yui as tears fell from her eyes, "Kinta, just like your father, you are a little devil, but a little devil I could not live without. I had waited for so long for you to ask me out, and much longer to ask for my hand. Now there is nothing for me to wait for, only to start a new beginning in our lives. And I know, just like our parents, their is still many new journies for us to take; and I know through the thick and thin, we will have each other for always."

Now as the two of them both stood there, with tears of joy in their eyes, Kassanoda Takumi handed them their rings. As they repeated after the preacher and slid the rings on each others hand, they stared at each other. They were surrounded by the people they most loved in the world, but the love they had for each other...

"You may now kiss the bride." Knew no bounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now introduce the new Mr and Mrs. Suoh!"


End file.
